Self Love
by basketcases02
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri find themselves captured by the enemy. Just what does Nakago want with them? Takes place during the first season. [Complete]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Watase Yu. I'm not making any money on them.

Warnings: Rated "R" just to be on the safe side. This story contains some language, some violence, non-graphic sexual situations between men, and disturbing content. If you do not like, don't read.

Author's Note: This takes place during the first season while Tomahome was evil. Miaka went to meet with Tomahome and tied up Tasuke to get him out of the way.

Self Love

Why the hell did I look?

"Nakago's performing a strip tease for the troops," she had chirped in that obnoxious voice of hers.

That bitch. Now I'm tied up here defenseless, and how am I supposed to help her? Worst of all, now she thinks… I'm not sure what to think. Why did I look? Was it for Nakago--Chichiri disguised as Nakago--both? Hard to say.

I look up and am not surprised to see Seiryu's troops coming toward me. She may has well have wrapped me up and handed me over as a present.

I yell profanities at them, and the last thing I see is the hilt of a sword.

When I wake up, I'm in a dark room, naked, with my hands tied behind my back, and my head hurts like hell. As my eyes adjust, I can make out whips…chains…and Chichiri. I'm not surprised to find Nakago standing calmly in a dark corner, arms crossed, holding a whip.

Chichiri is seated on the cold stone floor with his arms tied behind his back and he glares at Nakago. I notice how different he looks without his mask. He appears almost intimidating, and although there is a spark of hatred, there is no fear. I have to admit, he has balls.

"Now that you are both awake, we can play." Nakago booms in his deep voice as he flips his long blonde hair with the hand that holds the whip. Man he's hot. What the…. Where the hell did that come from!

Nakago walks over to Chichiri and kneels down so that he is eye level. "Transform into me." He demands.

"No," Chichiri answers and is rewarded with a swift punch to the stomach. Damn, that had to hurt. He doubles over but does not make a sound.

"Now will you comply?" Nakago's face is twisted into a cruel smile. A pink tongue ventures out and licks the corner of his mouth. I shudder--hopefully from fear.

"No," Chichiri gasps, and I wonder what the big deal is. Transform into the bastard already. Maybe I missed something while I was knocked out.

Chichiri prepares for the blow, but Nakago only laughs wickedly, stands, cracks his whip, and comes to me. Great.

As he saunters toward me, I move to cover my nakedness the best I can.

I scream (though I try not to) as the whip cuts into the skin just beneath my sides. Once…twice…

"Stop." Chichiri's voice saves me from another lash of the whip. "I'll do it." I look to see his head bowed in shame.

Nakago smiles when he sees an image of himself kneeling before him and pulls Chichiri to his feet.

All of a sudden, I'm slammed against a stone wall held by his life force. He unties Chichiri's hands. "If you try anything…"

"I won't." Chichiri answers looking fearfully at me with Nakago's cold blue eyes.

He then bows his head again. Nakago takes a hand and tilts his chin up toward him. He softly strokes the long blonde hair and then stops and stares, mesmerized by his mirror image before him. He then leans in for a kiss, a soft tender kiss, not at all what I would imagine of Nakago (not that I've ever imagined it).

"You're so beautiful," he breathes, pulling away from Chichiri who stands motionless. Chichiri just glares at him in response but raises his arms to allow Nakago to remove his shirt.

Nakago stares at his own upper body lustfully before trailing a finger down Chichiri's muscular chest. Just what was he planning to do?

Nakago pushes Chichiri backwards so that he is forced against a wall and claims his mouth forcefully this time, pushing his tongue into Chichiri's mouth, his hand massaging Chichiri's chest, then stomach, and then…

Someone lets out a moan, and I realize with growing horror that it was me.

I close my eyes tightly hoping it will all go away and open them to see both Nakago and Chichiri staring at me. Chichiri isstaring with shock and Nakago with amusement mixed with…I'm not sure.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our audience is enjoying the show."

"Damn." I say out loud as I realize I had gotten visibly excited. I wish the Nakagos would stop looking at me.

"You'll really like this next part." Nakago gives me a smirk.

"Lord Nakago." A woman's voice calls from outside the dungeon.

"Not…now…I'm busy." Nakago answers between kisses to Chichiri's neck as his hand caresses his inner thigh.

"The priestess of Suzaku is breaking Tomahome."

Nakago huffs and leaves the dungeon. "Keep them here," he commands.

The woman in the doorway with pink hair walks away from the door and sends a jealous look over her shoulder to Chichiri still disguised as Nakago. I'm surprised that she has left the door unguarded.

I fall to the ground without warning, landing with a thud.

"Are you alright?" It's Chichiri's face beside me stricken with worry.

"I'm fine. Let's get the hell out of here." My face flushes. "But first I need to find some clothes." I've never been so embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." Chichiri answers as if he can read my thoughts. He shocks me by taking my hand and putting it on the front of his pants. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," he then whispers in my ear, "That's from watching you watch us."

We kiss passionately and I wonder for a moment what will become of this. As I relish the slickness of his tongue, I decide it doesn't really matter. We continue until we are out of breath and then I say, "Come on. Let's go rescue that idiot priestess."

A/N: Please review. I wasn't quite sure what to think of this story. When finished, I actually wasn't sure if it was funny or serious. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
